


Put your love on me

by putaliitleloveonme



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, M/M, modern!sprace, race is a ballet boy, spots in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putaliitleloveonme/pseuds/putaliitleloveonme
Summary: 𝑆𝑝𝑜𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑚𝑒𝑠𝑚𝑎𝑟𝑖𝑠𝑑 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑏𝑜𝑦. 𝐻𝑒 𝑑𝑖𝑑𝑛𝑡 𝑔𝑒𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑚𝑒𝑒𝑡 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑏𝑢𝑡 ℎ𝑒 𝑔𝑜𝑡 𝑎 𝑛𝑎𝑚𝑒 𝑨𝒏𝒕𝒐𝒏𝒊𝒐 𝑯𝒊𝒈𝒈𝒊𝒏𝒔.
Relationships: Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. “Put your love on me”

𝑆𝑝𝑜𝑡 𝑟𝑎𝑟𝑒𝑙𝑦 𝑤𝑒𝑛𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑏𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑡𝑠 𝑤𝑒𝑙𝑙 𝑢𝑛𝑙𝑒𝑠𝑠 𝑘𝑎𝑡ℎ𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑒 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑠𝑎𝑟𝑎ℎ 𝑑𝑟𝑎𝑔𝑔𝑒𝑑 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑡𝑜 𝑜𝑛𝑒. 𝐻𝑜𝑤𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑛 ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑎𝑤 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑝𝑙𝑜𝑡 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑎𝑑 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑜𝑛𝑒 ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑏𝑒𝑔𝑔𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑘𝑎𝑡ℎ 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑠𝑎𝑟𝑎ℎ 𝑡𝑜 𝑔𝑜 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ ℎ𝑖𝑚. 𝑊ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑡𝑟𝑖𝑜 𝑔𝑜𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑦 𝑤𝑒𝑛𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑖𝑟 𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑒𝑟𝑣𝑒𝑑 𝑠𝑒𝑎𝑡𝑠 𝑠𝑖𝑛𝑐𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑘𝑎𝑡ℎ'𝑠 𝑑𝑎𝑑 𝑟𝑢𝑛𝑠 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑦𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔. 𝑇ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑙𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡𝑠 𝑑𝑖𝑚𝑚𝑒𝑑. 𝑆𝑝𝑜𝑡 𝑖𝑚𝑚𝑒𝑑𝑖𝑎𝑡𝑒𝑙𝑦 𝑝𝑢𝑡 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑒𝑦𝑒𝑠 𝑜𝑛 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑔𝑒. 𝑇ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑑𝑢𝑒𝑡 𝑏𝑒𝑔𝑎𝑛. 𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝑚𝑢𝑠𝑖𝑐 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑠𝑙𝑜𝑤 𝑝𝑖𝑎𝑛𝑜 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑠𝑝𝑜𝑡 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒𝑑 𝑖𝑡. 𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝑔𝑖𝑟𝑙 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑝𝑎𝑖𝑟 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑖𝑛 𝑎 ℎ𝑖𝑔ℎ-𝑙𝑜𝑤 𝑟𝑒𝑑 𝑑𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑓𝑙𝑜𝑤𝑒𝑑 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑦 𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑝 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑏𝑜𝑦 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑖𝑛 𝑠𝑖𝑚𝑝𝑙𝑒 𝑏𝑙𝑎𝑐𝑘 𝑝𝑎𝑛𝑡𝑠 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑎 𝑤ℎ𝑖𝑡𝑒 𝑠ℎ𝑖𝑟𝑡. 𝐼𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑏𝑒𝑎𝑢𝑡𝑖𝑓𝑢𝑙. 𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑜𝑛𝑔 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑎𝑏𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑠𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢. 𝐼𝑡 𝑒𝑛𝑑𝑒𝑑 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑑𝑢𝑜 𝑏𝑎𝑐𝑘 𝑡𝑜 𝑏𝑎𝑐𝑘 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑐ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑒𝑎𝑐ℎ 𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑎𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑒 "𝒑𝒖𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒐𝒏 𝒎𝒆" 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑙𝑎𝑠𝑡 𝑓𝑒𝑤 𝑝𝑖𝑎𝑛𝑜 𝑐𝑜𝑟𝑑𝑠 𝑝𝑙𝑎𝑦𝑒𝑑. 𝑆𝑝𝑜𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑚𝑒𝑠𝑚𝑎𝑟𝑖𝑠𝑑 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑏𝑜𝑦. 𝐻𝑒 𝑑𝑖𝑑𝑛𝑡 𝑔𝑒𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑚𝑒𝑒𝑡 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑏𝑢𝑡 ℎ𝑒 𝑔𝑜𝑡 𝑎 𝑛𝑎𝑚𝑒 𝑨𝒏𝒕𝒐𝒏𝒊𝒐 𝑯𝒊𝒈𝒈𝒊𝒏𝒔.


	2. take 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot finally goes back to see him

𝑊𝑒𝑒𝑘𝑠 𝑙𝑎𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑏𝑜𝑦 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑠𝑡𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑖𝑛 𝑆𝑝𝑜𝑡𝑠 ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑑. 𝐻𝑒 𝑎𝑠𝑘𝑒𝑑 𝐾𝑎𝑡ℎ 𝑖𝑓 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑘𝑛𝑒𝑤 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑏𝑜𝑦 𝑎𝑡 𝑎𝑙𝑙, 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑜𝑓 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑟𝑠𝑒 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑑𝑖𝑑𝑛𝑡. 𝐻𝑒 𝑜𝑛𝑙𝑦 ℎ𝑎𝑑 𝑎 𝑛𝑎𝑚𝑒 𝑎𝑛𝑑 ℎ𝑒 𝑐ℎ𝑒𝑐𝑘𝑒𝑑 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑦 𝑠𝑜𝑐𝑖𝑎𝑙 𝑚𝑒𝑑𝑖𝑎 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤𝑛 𝑡𝑜 𝑚𝑎𝑛 𝑎𝑛𝑑 ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠𝑛𝑡 𝑜𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒. 𝑆𝑎𝑟𝑎ℎ 𝑐𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑑 𝑆𝑝𝑜𝑡 𝑎𝑏𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑎 𝑚𝑜𝑛𝑡ℎ 𝑙𝑎𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑠𝑎𝑖𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑎 𝑛𝑒𝑤 𝑏𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑡 𝑎𝑏𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑜𝑝𝑒𝑛. 𝑆ℎ𝑒 𝑡𝑒𝑥𝑡𝑒𝑑 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑘 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑑𝑎𝑛𝑐𝑒𝑟𝑠 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑛𝑜𝑝𝑠𝑖𝑠 𝑜𝑓 𝑖𝑡. 𝐴𝑛𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑏𝑟𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡 𝑠𝑚𝑖𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑜𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑝𝑎𝑔𝑒 𝑨𝒏𝒕𝒐𝒏𝒊𝒐 𝑯𝒊𝒈𝒈𝒊𝒏𝒔. 𝐻𝑒 ℎ𝑎𝑑 𝑏𝑒𝑒𝑛 𝑑𝑎𝑛𝑐𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑝𝑎𝑛𝑦 𝑠𝑖𝑛𝑐𝑒 ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠 13 𝑠𝑜 ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑜𝑏𝑣𝑖𝑜𝑢𝑠𝑙𝑦 𝑡𝑎𝑙𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑑. 𝑆𝑝𝑜𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑒𝑥𝑐𝑖𝑡𝑒𝑑 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒 ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑔𝑜𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝑜 𝑚𝑒𝑒𝑡 ℎ𝑖𝑚. 𝑊ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑖𝑡 𝑐𝑎𝑚𝑒 𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑛𝑒𝑤 𝑏𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑡𝑟𝑖𝑜 ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑑𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑒𝑥𝑐𝑖𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒𝑛𝑡 𝑏𝑒𝑐𝑎𝑢𝑠𝑒 𝑆𝑝𝑜𝑡 𝑚𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡 𝑓𝑖𝑛𝑑 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑚𝑦𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑦 𝑚𝑎𝑛. 𝑇ℎ𝑒𝑦 𝑓𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑖𝑟 𝑠𝑒𝑎𝑡𝑠 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑤𝑎𝑖𝑡𝑒𝑑 𝑜𝑐𝑐𝑎𝑠𝑖𝑜𝑛𝑙𝑦 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑎𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑔𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑛𝑒𝑟𝑣𝑒𝑠. 𝑊ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑙𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡𝑠 𝑓𝑖𝑛𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑦 𝑑𝑖𝑚𝑚𝑒𝑑 𝑆𝑝𝑜𝑡 𝑔𝑟𝑎𝑏𝑏𝑒𝑑 𝑏𝑜𝑡ℎ 𝑔𝑖𝑟𝑙𝑠 ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑠 𝑏𝑒𝑐𝑎𝑢𝑠𝑒 ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑠𝑜 𝑛𝑒𝑟𝑣𝑜𝑢𝑠. 𝐴𝑛𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠. 𝑨𝒏𝒕𝒐𝒏𝒊𝒐. 𝐻𝑒 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘𝑒𝑑 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑛 𝑏𝑒𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑏𝑦 ℎ𝑖𝑚𝑠𝑒𝑙𝑓 𝑢𝑛𝑑𝑒𝑟 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑔𝑒 𝑙𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡𝑠. 𝐻𝑒 𝑚𝑜𝑣𝑒𝑑 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑔𝑟𝑎𝑐𝑒 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑏𝑒𝑎𝑢𝑡𝑦. 𝐻𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑡𝑟𝑢𝑙𝑦 𝑏𝑒𝑎𝑢𝑡𝑖𝑓𝑢𝑙. 𝑆𝑝𝑜𝑡 𝑓𝑒𝑙𝑙 𝑖𝑛 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑜𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑎𝑔𝑎𝑖𝑛. 𝐵𝑢𝑡 𝑎𝑙𝑙 ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒 𝑎𝑟𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑑 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑡𝑜 𝑚𝑒𝑒𝑡 𝐴𝑛𝑡𝑜𝑛𝑖𝑜.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh hahaha decided to pick this up. it will probably only go on for a few chapters so yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this!  
> Tumblr- putaliitleloveonme


End file.
